


Ambers

by Esmee13



Category: creative writing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee13/pseuds/Esmee13
Summary: When the same sentence has two meanings.





	Ambers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story and I just wanted to post it somewhere.

The sky had been glowing red. I had never seen something so beautiful. The sunset had painted the clouds in vivid reds, oranges and yellows. After weeks of grey, living in a black and white world it seemed like a rainbow had covered the sky. Everything had been so bleak I had thought I was colour blind. At one point it had become so miserable I wished I could take some paint and colour the sky myself.

I had been admiring the world through when I heard the engines. Hundreds of planes were wizzing by above me and then, thousands of bombs started to fall to the ground. The first explosion caused confusion, the second a standstill, the third chaos. In seconds the horizon had turned into something out of a nightmare. Wherever I looked there had been only fire. The flames reached so high it seemed like they were thouching the clouds. The sky had been glowing red.


End file.
